The abducion
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: The Hogwarts staff is tired of watching Albus and Minerva dance around each other, so they take matters into their own hands.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rating: R for later chapter

A.N: Well everyone this is my first chapter fic. I hope you all enjoy it; it was a lot of fun to write. I would once again like to thank Catwoman99 for beta-ing this for me.

_Prologue: The meeting  
_  
"Alright everyone quiet!" The room went deafly silent as Rolanda Hooch stood up. "I know that all you in this room are just as sick of watching those two dance around each other as I am. The only question now is what do we do about it?" Most of the Hogwarts staff sat in the lounge discussing the problem. Only two people were absent, and they were Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, the topic of this little meaning. Fillius Flitwick stood up.  
  
"They have been dancing around each other for twenty years and I for one want them to just get on with it, but really, what can we do? Just lock them in a room together until they confess?" By the look on Rolanda's face, Filius knew he had said the wrong thing.  
  
"Filius, my dear man, you are a genius. Here's what we do..." The staff spent another two hours planning their little abduction, and it wasn't until Minerva was due back from her transfiguration conference that they departed.


	2. The Trap

  
  
_Chapter 1 The Trap  
_  
Minerva trudged up the stairs that Friday evening. She had just arrived back from Dublin and the annual Transfiguration conference. This year she had been a guest speaker and now all she wanted to do was take a warm bath and go to sleep. It was oviously not meant to be, since as soon as she set her bag down inside the doorway to her office there was a knock on her door. Swearing to herself, she called for them to enter and a frightened first year student by the name of Arthur Weasley entered. "I'mmm sssorry to disturb yyou professsor, but I wwas asssked to deliver this to you as soon as you arrived." With that, he quickly turned around and fled. "What was that all about?" she wondered as she opened the note. Her confusion only increased as the contents appeared.  
  
_Your presence is needed in the room of requirement as soon as you arrive.  
All will be revealed when you arrive.  
  
_Minerva sighed and made her way toward the third floor. To her surprise as she came to the corridor with the entrance, Albus was coming from the other direction. His surprise was also evident as they met in the middle. "Minerva what are you doing here? I would have thought you would want to go straight to bed after you returned." Despite herself she smiled. He always seemed to be able to anticipate what she wanted. It was one of the things that made her love him so much. "That was the plan, but I received one of these and it said to come here," she said holding up the note. "How odd," he muttered. "I received one as well." When he said this a third note appeared on the door.  
  
_Come inside and all will be made clear.  
_  
The pair entered and the door closed, disappearing behind them. In the middle of the room was a single table with another note. With a slight hesitation Minerva picked it up and read out loud.

"Our dearest Albus and Minerva,  
If this note reaches you then our plan is moving  
ahead as planned. Don't worry, you two, this is  
nothing bad. We have decided that you have been  
given sufficient time on your own to be honest  
with each other and now require a little push.  
You will remain together in this room  
until you figure it out. Don't worry  
there is a time stopping charm on the room;  
you could be in there for years, but when you exit  
it will be the same time out here as it was  
when you left. Think of this as a mini  
vacation. We all beg of you just get on with it.  
Yours always,  
The Hogwarts staff."  
  
The pair sat for a moment in stunned silence, then Albus looked down at Minerva. "Well this is somewhat odd; even for our staff."  
  
"Odd Albus! I don't think kidnaping could be considered odd! Then on top of it, they don't even tell us how to get out." Minerva flopped down in one of the chairs that had appeared, along with the rest of the furniture, when she finished reading the note. Albus looked at her over his spectacles with slight concern in his eyes and went to kneel down before her.  
  
"My dear, they did mention being honest with each other, what ever that means. Now, I'm tired, your tired, lets get some sleep tonight and try to get out tomorrow. Neither of us is up to trying to figure this out tonight." He stood and held out his hand for her.  
  
She smiled slightly and stood up. "I suppose your right. At least they produced decent furniture for our little box." She looked around. "Albus, there's only one bed."  
  
He looked around. "It appears you are correct my dear. Well you take it and I will make myself comfortable on the couch out here. Good night Minerva." She watched him walk toward the couch and she began arguing with herself. You can't let him spend the night out here. The bed is big enough for both of you. Just stop acting like a hormonal school girl. It's not like anything could ever happen. She looked back at Albus who was shaking his wand at the coach but nothing was happening. "Well Minerva it appears our magic doesn't work in this room. They don't do anything half way, do they?"  
  
Minerva walked up behind him and placed a hand on his arm. "Come along, Albus. There is no reason for you to sleep out here. The bed is large enough for both of us with room to spare, and we are both grown adults. I think we can handle it." She led him into the bedroom and started walking to the other side, all the while letting her hair down. She and Albus removed their shoes and crawled into bed. Both hugged their corner for some time until sleep finally claimed them.  
  
Through the night they had moved closer together seeking the other's warmth. Minerva had her face tucked into the crook of his neck and an arm wrapped around his chest, holding him close. Albus' face was buried in her hair and his arms were around her shoulders. They spent the rest of the night with their bodies pressed together and getting the best sleep either had ever known.


	3. Day 1

  
Chapter 2 _Day 1  
_  
The next morning Minerva woke up encircled by a strong pair of warm arms. Her sleep addled mind took a moment to remember what happened the previous evening, but when she did she only burrowed deeper into arms. "I might not ever get this opportunity again, so I might as well make the most of it." She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
When Minerva next awoke the sun was shining through the window and when she stirred in Albus' arms and looked up, she was met by two bright blue eyes. "Good morning, Minerva. I hope you slept well." He looked down at her. "I hope you don't mind; I woke up in this position, and didn't want to wake you."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at his nervous expression. "It's fine Albus. In fact, I appreciate it; I seem to have been more tired then I originally thought. We probably should get up and find a way out of here."  
  
With that, she got up out of the bed and walked into the livingroom. Albus followed a moment later. He thought it wise to wait for the fantasies floating around his head to subside. He found her sitting at the table staring at two menus. "It appears we get room service," she said as he joined her. They each ordered their food and, while they awaited for its arrival, discussed how they were going to get out.  
  
"Albus, do you have any idea what they are talking about? What do we need to be honest about? I know I'm not keeping any secrets from you," she said exasperated.  
  
Albus couldn't help but let his eyes drop at that statement. I knew she couldn't love me. I never should have let myself hope, he thought darkly. "I don't know Minerva; I think we should just go about our day, and eventually they will get sick of watching and let us out. In the meantime they did mention something about a vacation. I think we deserve one, don't you?"  
  
"Albus how can you think of a vacation at a time like this?" she said shocked. "We need to get out."  
  
Albus sighed heavily and his head dropped into his hand. With the other he motioned toward the room. "Very easily Minerva. We are stuck and I, for one, have not had a vacation in ten years. I plan to relax for a day at least." If looks could kill Albus would have been six feet under with a two ton slab on top.  
  
"Fine if you wish to sit around and pretend, enjoy; call me when your ready to go back to the real world." With that, she got up from her half eaten breakfast and stomped off toward the bedroom. The slam of the door and the sound of running water alerted Albus to her intention.  
  
Several hours later Minerva ventured from the bedroom to find Albus sitting in an overstuffed purple armchair; he was reading a book by the fire. Minerva felt a pang of guilt at the thought of how she treated him. "He's only trying to make the best of the situation and I snap at him. I look for ways to spend time with him and when I finally get one, I can't wait to get out." She quietly walked over to the table and ordered two mugs of his hot chocolate and waited. He was studiously ignoring her; probably attempting to give her space. She grabbed the mugs and took the seat next to his. Placing the mugs on the table she waited for him to look up. It only took the smell of his favorite drink and the soft touch of her hands on his. He looked up and was surprised at the look of sorrow in her eyes. "I am so sorry Albus. I never should have snapped at you. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
He simply looked down at their hands and, picking hers up, he kissed the back. "My dear Minerva, I would forgive you anything." They spent he rest of the day sitting around the fire talking about everything from muggle literature to Gryffindor's quittich chances for the season.  
  
They played chess sometime after dinner and, in a lapse in concentration caused by the light dancing off of Albus' eyes, Minerva lost her first chess match in twenty years. "Well, my dear, either you have finally taken pity on me, or you should head off to bed. Since I know you could never pity me, I would say bed is a more likely option," he said as he helped her stand.  
  
"I suppose your right," she said trying to stifle a yawn. "I'm not a light sleeper so don't worry about waking me when you come to bed. Good night Albus." She subconsciously pecked him on the lips as she headed off to bed, and left a very surprised, and pleased, Albus in her wake. Perhaps I was wrong, he thought merrily as he went to sit once again in front of the fire. By the time he went to bed that evening he knew what he had to do. As soon as he was under the covers, Minerva rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. He gathered her up in his arms, and just before sleep claimed him he couldn't help but think that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed. 


	4. Day 2

_Chapter 3 Day 2_  
  
Minerva once again woke up in Albus' arms, and she was warm. It was that perfect warmth you get from coming in out of the cold. She knew she never wanted to leave. As she thought back to the night before her cheeks flushed. "I can't believe I kissed him. What is wrong with me?" she wondered. She didn't get much of a chance to reflect because Albus had begun to stir. His arms tightened around her before letting go.  
  
"Good morning Minerva," he said brightly. "What shall we do today?" He was smiling down at her and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"First, shall we see if we can manage to get out of bed?"  
  
Albus just grinned and flung back the blankets. "Who said we both had to. Stay there; I'll be back in a moment." With that, he disappeared into the other room.  
  
Albus' plan was going well so far. By the end of today she will know just how I feel. I might even have a chance, he thought as he went to the menus to order their breakfast. He also called up two trays. He brought Minerva's in first, and all his work was rewarded by the biggest smile he had ever seen, making her seem twenty years younger. He allowed himself to become distracted for a moment. The firelight had set her hair a flame and she had a halo of light surrounding her. It was still a little tousled from sleep, but it only added to her beauty. "And what is this Albus?" she asked motioning toward the trays.  
  
"Well, my dear, I thought breakfast in bed would be a nice way to begin our day," he explained as he placed her tray in her lap. They ate in silence for some time, stealing glances at one another when they weren't looking.  
  
Eventually they made it to the living room. Albus was sitting on the couch with a large book in hand, while Minerva, was sitting on the floor leaning against a large armchair. Albus was bored, and anyone who knew him would say that was never a good thing. He had been hungry earlier and ordered a large bowl of grapes, which was now sitting behind his book. He looked up and watched Minerva for a moment; she was completely absorbed in her book. Time to begin phase two.  
  
Minerva had been reading for sometime, but she couldn't remember anything about the book. She had been lost in her own thoughts for sometime. "Something about him is different today. I just wish I knew what he was planning." Her thoughts were interrupted by something bouncing off of her head and into her book. When she looked down all she saw was a grape. Her head whipped back to look at Albus, but he was sitting quietly reading his book. She looked up once and popped the grape into her mouth. A few moments later, thump, another grape landed in her book. She popped it into her mouth after noticing Albus was still reading his book, but decided to keep a better watch on him. "Albus, it would be wise if no more grapes came my way." Ten minutes passed and no grapes. Minerva had just started to relax when, thump thump, two grapes landed in rapid succession.  
  
Minerva sighed dramatically and closed her book. She looked to Albus who had a mischievous grin on his face and a bowl of grapes in his hand. As Minerva moved closer she warned. "Now Albus remember I did give you fair warning." With that, she leaned in close to Albus' face and smiled; he never noticed her grabbing a handful of grapes. She straightened up and walked behind him. Soon grapes were flying back and forth and the war was on. Minerva's laughter could be heard ringing throughout the room. Albus had run out of grapes and started to move toward her. Minerva started backing up until she was pushed up against a wall. All she could see was the look in his eyes. Such caring and something else was pulsing in those blue eyes. Her breathing became quick and ragged as he came to a stop directly in front of her. An arm went on either side of her, and he leaned in. Their faces were only inches apart. His eyes darkened slightly as he breathed, "I've got you."  
  
One of her hands came up to his chest and she could feel his heart hammering through his robes. "It seems you do," she said as one of his hands came up cradle her face.  
  
"Minerva.." was all he said as he brought his lips down to hers. She was just so warm he had to have her. He gently sucked her lower lip and after a moment of hesitation, he felt her begin to respond. Her arms slid up his chest and around his neck pulling herself closer. The air around them crackled as they kissed and Minerva groaned low in her throat as Albus ran his tongue along her lip, begging for entrance. She willingly accepted him and gripped his shoulders tightly as he tasted every inch of her mouth.  
  
He pushed her flush to the wall as his body pressed against her. His hands began to wander, sending bolts of pleasure through her. As much as they resisted, the need for oxygen forced them apart. Her head came to rest on his chest and she took pleasure in knowing she had caused his racing heart. His arms came to rest around her slender waist, and his thumbs were rubbing small circles in the center of her back, causing her to shudder. The fire crackled in the background. Neither said a word; they were beyond them. He took her slender hands in his and led her to couch. They spent several hours sitting together, talking and sharing kisses and embraces. Dinner time was fast approaching and Minerva reluctantly stood up. "I'm going to take a bath. I should be out in an hour or so." With one look back and a smile, she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  



	5. Day 3

A:N: Alright everyone this is the chapter that gets the R rating. I would like to say thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm glad everyone has liked it.  
__

_Chapter 4 Day 3  
_  
Things couldn't have gone better and now all that was left was to do was tell her exactly how he felt. Albus felt an odd tingle in his hands and acting on a hunch, waved his hands and called, "Accio pillow." The pillow flew into his hands. His magic had returned and an idea popped into his mind. Albus spent the next half an hour setting up the room. Soft music played in the background, while candles and lanterns floated around the ceiling, casting the room in a soft glow. The table had been set with white china and all was ready. Albus made his way into the bedroom to change his robes and get ready for dinner.  
  
As promised Minerva emerged from the bathroom an hour later. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. The room was beautiful, and standing in the middle of it all was Albus, wearing a soft smile. She walked into his open arms and he kissed away the tears. "I thought we could use something special tonight. I hope you like it."  
  
She kissed his lips lightly and smiled. "I love it Albus, but how did you do it?"  
  
Albus just waved his hand toward the fire and it roared back to life. "It seems our magic has returned." He grasped her hands in his. "Come, my dear, our dinner awaits."  
  
Albus had arranged for their favorite meals to appear on their plates. Minerva had a smoked salmon, while Albus had a steak. After the first course Albus stood up. "May I have this dance, my lady?" Minerva let out an uncharacteristic giggle and accepted. They moved slowly around the room in the candle light. Minerva began to hum along to the music and Albus pulled her closer.  
  
Their eyes locked and their dancing slowed. He bent down and drew her lips to his in a passionate kiss. All pretenses of dancing ended as they forgot the music and became obsessed with the other. He drew light kisses down her neck and she tilted her head to grant him better access. She could feel his desire building and leaned into him, causing Albus to growl and capture her lips in a desperate kiss. They broke apart for a moment. Her hair was mussed from where his hands had run through it and her lips were swollen. She was enchanting. The heat ran through his veins and he knew he had to tell her. "I love you Minerva. So much."  
  
She leaned up and kissed him longingly. "I love you too."  
  
Neither person noticed the door reappear; they were too caught up in each other. The hand that had been cradling her neck slid down her shoulder. She let out a gasp as his hand undid her collar and slipped inside, rubbing the newly exposed skin. She felt the fire within her start to build as his lips replaced his hand. He was wearing too much and she struggled to un button his robes. He seemed to have had the same idea and soon they were both shirtless. Albus inhaled sharply has Minerva's lips found a sensitive spot at the base of his neck.  
  
Albus let his hands wander freely over her exposed body. Minerva couldn't stifle the moan that erupted when Albus took a breast in his hand, rolling and caressing it with his palm. She almost couldn't take the teasing. "Albus, please," was all she said as he lifted her into his arms. His name on her lips had aroused Albus like nothing before. He laid her down on the large bed and sat at her feet.  
  
He began with her shoes, removing them each while trailing his finger down her foot, arousing and tickling her at the same time. His hands traveled an invisible path up her leg and he stopped to caress the back of her knees, eliciting a quiet moan of pleasure from Minerva. Albus looked up as his hands traveled over her skirt and Minerva was lying back with her eyes closed in pleasure, breathing heavily. Albus felt the heat from her skin as he removed her skirt. He never let his hands touch; instead, he slowly dragged the cloth across her legs. She was flushed and a sheen had developed on her as he made his way up her body, stopping to place kisses on the way.  
  
Albus stroked her stomach and grazed the sides of her breasts. Minerva unconsciously moved into his hand, begging for more contact. Soon her bra had joined the rest of her clothing and Albus began to lavish her breasts with hungry kisses. Albus moaned as Minerva kneaded his back and wrapped her leg around his hip, positioning herself to allow him access. In one instant they were joined and neither could ever remember feeling so complete. Their movements increased as they came nearer to release.  
  
All that could be heard was the murmured names and groans as they fell off the cliff together. Minerva captured his lips desperately, unwilling to allow the passion to abate. They continued long into the night, until finally they both collapsed as the sun was creeping over the hills, filling the room with its warm light.


	6. The escape

A:N: Alright here is my last chapter for this story. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed these chapters. Your comments have made my week. I hope the ending is everything you hoped for.  
_Chapter 6 The escape_  
  
Minerva woke up happy. They hadn't left the bedroom for almost two days and she couldn't help but think it was the best two days of her life. She looked up from her position on his naked chest to see Albus still asleep, a little smile on his face. Albus felt her eyes on him and pulled her closer as his eyes opened. "Good morning, my love. Did we sleep well last night?"  
  
Minerva just smiled as she trailed a finger down his nose. "As a matter of fact, I didn't. Some strange man kept me up all night." Albus laughed and Minerva could feel the rumble in his chest.  
  
Minerva didn't want to go, but she knew that they ought to at least try to get back, it had been almost a week. She sighed as she looked into his eyes. "You know, Albus, we probably should see if we can get out. As much as I love being locked away with you, we do need to get back."  
  
Albus' twinkle dimmed just slightly as he nodded. "As usual my dear you are right. How about we have breakfast and then we can try to figure it out."  
  
After showering, which took longer than usual since Albus insisted on helping Minerva wash, they made their way out into the livingroom. Albus saw it first and stopped. Minerva, curious as to Albus' sudden stop, looked up and saw the door. "Well, I guess that answers that question," she said as they made their way to it. Albus wrapped his hand around hers and opened the door. "Shall we?" Minerva nodded and they walked out into the corridor.  
  
They weren't seen for some hours until Minerva walked into the staff lounge. Rolanda stood up and moved behind a table, just waiting for the infamous Scottish temper. She was quite surprised when instead, Minerva pulled her into a tight hug and whispered thank you. Rolanda just laughed. "Someone had to get the two of you to see reason; I'm just glad it worked."  
  
Minerva smiled. "It did, but if you ever pull something like this again I swear I will hex you into next year. Oh, and Rolanda, I do expect you to be my maid of honor." With that, Minerva turned around and left, leaving several jaws and one laughing flight instructor to be picked up off the floor.  
  
The End 


End file.
